La primavera de Kagami Taiga
by rose-roxette
Summary: Porque a todos nos llega. Incluso a Kagami Taiga.
1. El inicio de la primavera

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen son de su autor.**

* * *

**El inicio de la primavera**

Día soleado, buen tiempo. Ni muy caluroso ni frio. Templado. Un pelirrojo iba caminando, por no decir _corriendo,_ por los pasillos de la Preparatoria Privada Seirin. Apurado en llegar al gimnasio de la misma para iniciar su práctica de basketball, temiendo que ya habiendo llegado tarde la entrenadora le obligase a correr de más. Llegó al lugar donde abrió la puerta con tal estruendo que el resto de los ocupantes del lugar se quedaron observándolo.

—¡Kagami!—Bramó Hyūga—¡A qué horas se te ocurre llegar!¡Hace cuarenta minutos que empezó el entrenamiento!—

—Ma, ma, Hyūga, lo importante es que llegó.—dijo Kiyoshi.

—¡Tenés suerte de que la entrenadora no esté en este momento!—continuó el capitán—¡Anda a cambiarte!—el pelirrojo de primer año no dudó y fue a cambiarse.

Caminó por el pasillo del gimnasio hasta los vestidores y abrió la puerta despreocupadamente. Quedó helado con lo que vió. Frente a su casillero abierto había alguien cambiándose. Observó al sujeto de arriba a abajo. Cabello marrón y corto, dos invisibles a un costado, ojos marrones intensos. Piel blanca y suave por la falta de sol, cuello delicado, brazos esbeltos que sostenían la parte posterior del clásico uniforme marineo de la escuela sobre la cabeza de la chica. Teniendo el torso al descubierto, se podían ver dos senos de tamaño modesto con sus respectivos pezones, ambos rosados, parecían hechos para morderlos. Bajando la vista el chico vió un par de caderas redondeadas donde estaba la tela que escondía la intimidad de la chica, un pequeño pedazo blanco decorado con un moño rosa, muy femenino; de allí salían dos piernas torneadas que acababan en dos pequeños pies que estaban rodeados por la tela blanca de la pollera de la chica, a un costado de la misma había unos pantalones cortos junto a otra prenda de ropa, el corpiño. El cuál era de color blanco decorado de la misma forma que su contra parte. Extrañamente la pollera, el corpiño y los pantaloncitos estaban manchados de algo azul. La entrenadora estaba cambiándose y él había entrado justo en medio. La chica solamente lo miró, sin proferir una sola palabra. Kagami Taiga estaba quieto, no se movió por unos segundos hasta que su cara comenzó a tornarse rosa hasta pasar a rojo intenso. De repente el aire volvió a sus pulmones, la sangre a su cerebro y se movió tan rápido que sólo se vió una mancha roja y negra.

—¡Per-perdón, entrenadora!—tartamudeó el chico mientras cerraba la puerta tan rápido como podía.

Una vez hecho aquello, aún con la mano en el picaporte y las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza Kagami apoyo la frente en la puerta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. "Hay que calmarse" pensó el chico, pero la imagen de la chica no se iba.

—aaaaaaaahhhhhh—suspiró de nuevo mientras soltaba el picaporte y se agarraba el pelo en gesto de cansancio.

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció la entrenadora vistiendo una musculosa y una calza negra. Lo miró dudosa.

—¿Qué te pasa, Kagami-kun?—comentó como si nada hubiese pasado.

—…—la observó detenidamente—Lo que ocurrió, el in-incidente,—tartamudeó—perdón.—finalizó.

—No hay problema—le dijo—sé que no lo hiciste a propósito,—rió brevemente—además, a veces yo entro cuando ustedes se están cambiando y me rió, no soy tan caradura de quejarme cuando vos lo haces sin querer.—

—Bue-bueno.—

—No te hagas problema por eso, no pasa nada.—le sonrió—Vamos, que ya es tarde, hablando de eso; ¿por qué te demoraste?—le inquirió.

—Un profesor me pidió que hablara con él sobre un trabajo.—contestó algo confundido por la actitud tranquila de la chica frente a lo ocurrido.

—¿Estas teniendo problemas para estudiar otra vez?—comenzó a caminar hacia la cancha.

—En algunas materias…—cedió y comenzó a caminar hasta alcanzarla.

—Te voy a hacer apuntes para que estudies.—comentó para luego suspirar.

—Perdone.—se sentía incómodo al hacerla trabajar extra—Y gracias…—

—No hay problema.—habían llegado con el resto—¿Kagami-kun?—

—Me voy a esforzar mucho.—se disculpó creyendo que le iba a reprochar.

—No es eso…—

—¿huh?—el chico la miró incrédulo.

—Todavía no te has cambiado…—

—¡Perdone!—dijo y fue corriendo a cambiarse.

La tarde prosiguió sin problemas. Pasó el tiempo y la chica nunca hablo más de lo ocurrido, por lo que el pelirrojo no lo nombró más.

_**[Dos meses después]**_

La oscuridad se extendía por el lugar, la noche era evidente. El lugar, un departamento, un loft, con el mínimo tanto en muebles como en otras cosas para vivir. Un sillón pequeño, una mesa ratona de vidrio, una cocina grande, Tv y otros cosas. Entre ellas se destacaban unas revistas de deporte, para ser más precisas, de _basketball_. El departamento le pertenecía a Kagami Taiga, quien se encontraba dormido en su habitación. El lugar era amplio para ser un dormitorio, había un placar, un perchero y una biblioteca. Una mesa de luz con algunas fotos y finalmente la cama donde reposaba la luz de Seirin. Arropado boca arriba entre las sábanas, vistiendo una musculosa negra y bóxers para dormir, el chico estaba inmerso en un sueño profundo.

Kagami veía negro, de repente todo cambió. Estaba en una cama, sobre alguien, una mujer voluptuosa y desnuda, era hermosa, pelinegra y de ojos bellos, la miró y cerró los ojos al acercar su rostro para besarla. Juntó sus labios con los de ella, eran suaves, abrió la boca y con su lengua abrió los labios de su acompañante, explorando la boca de la chica. Mientras tanto movió una de sus manos hacia el torso de ella, tomando uno de sus senos y lo apretó suavemente, la mujer gimió de placer. El chico estaba feliz, continuó haciéndolo por unos segundos hasta soltar el busto de la chica. Movió la misma hasta ponerla en la mejilla de la chica. La besó más apasionadamente. _Esta fantasía estaba bien para él_. Soltó la cara de la chica y su mano bajó a continuar lo que había estado haciendo anteriormente, cuando sintió una sensación extraña, como de cambio en el sueño, pero no le prestó atención. Su mano tomo el seno de la chica otra vez, se sentía extraño…_¿más pequeño?_ Aplicó un poco de presión como lo había hecho anteriormente, de los labios que estaba besando surgió un gemido de placer, la voz de mujer, fina, suave, hasta…_hasta conocida_. Los labios de la extraña se habían tornado más finos y la cavidad más pequeña. Kagami se sintió raro. Lentamente dejó de besarla y se alejó hasta que sus brazos quedaron totalmente extendidos y sus manos, una a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica. Con miedo, abrió los ojos. Ojos marrones e intensos le devolvieron la mirada; labios entre abiertos, algo agrietados, denotando el uso que habían tenido recientemente; piel blanca, suave, invitante a ser tocada y senos modestos con pezones rosas erectos que pedían ser mordidos. Era la viva imagen de _Riko Aida_. _**La entrenadora**_.

Kagami Taiga se despertó gritando mientras se sentaba en su cama. Jadeó unos segundos hasta calmar su respiración. Refregó las manos en la cara, se sentía abombado, toco su pecho, estaba sudando. Lo mejor era ducharse. Se destapó y ahí lo sintió, se había excitado con el sueño. La ducha iba a ser fría, _muy fría_, tenía que aclarar ideas. Se levantó de la cama y fue caminando al baño, se despojó de sus bóxers y musculosa, abrió el agua fría y sin pensarlo dos veces entró. El agua estaba helada. Agarró el shampoo y aplicó un poco en su mano para luego pasarlo por su pelo distraídamente. Masajeó su cabello por unos minutos y luego lo enjuagó. Buscó el jabón con las manos hasta encontrarlo a un lado de la ducha. Lo agarró fuerte para no perderlo y comenzó a masajearse la espalda. Luego paso su pecho para continuar con el resto de su cuerpo. Suspirando hizo una pausa. "¿Por qué apareció la entrenadora en mi sueño?" pensó el chico. "No es como si me gustase." Palideció. "No es como si me gustase." Repitió. "¿No es como si me gustase? ¿No?" Dudó.

—¿Qué mierda me pasa…?—

Cerró el agua fría y salió de la ducha. Agarró la toalla del perchero y comenzó a secarse. Miró la ropa que había dejado tirada, la tomó y la tiró al cesto para la ropa sucia. Enroscó la toalla a su cintura y salió del baño, caminó con pasos cansados hacia la cocina/comedor. Encendió la luz e inmediatamente abrió la heladera. _Comer algo lo calmaría_. Observo sin mucho interés el contenido de la misma, pero no encontró nada que le llamase la atención, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a una alacena en busca de una taza. Cuando encontró una, la llenó de agua y la colocó en el microondas unos minutos. Cuando estuvo lista, la saco y colocó un saquito de té, _el té le calmaría los nervios_. Acercó la taza a sus labios y cerró los ojos, las imágenes de la entrenadora volvieron, casi como si nunca se hubiesen ido, como si no quisiese que se fueran. Abrió los ojos y tomo un sorbo de su bebida. Esta noche iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

**_Esta idea para una historia surgió despues de estar viendo un capitulo de F.R.I.E.N.D.S... ¡Espero que la disfruten!_**


	2. Lluvias primaverales

**Kuroko No Basuke no es mío.**

* * *

**Lluvias primaverales **

_**[El día después]**_

Después de no haber dormido nada, Kagami se levantó deseando no haber nacido. Las imágenes de la chica lo atormentaron toda la noche. Pero ya era de mañana y por lo tanto un nuevo día. No había forma de evitarla. Suspiró y se dirigió a comenzar lavándose la cara, debía verse presentable. Abrió la canilla y junto agua entre sus palmas, agacho la cabeza y comenzó el día con agua helada. Refregó las manos en su cara, gotas caían desde su pelo y cejas, soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Agarró la toalla y se secó. "Esta va a ser una mañana muy larga" pensó.

Salió del baño y buscó su uniforme. Se puso los pantalones, una remera y por último la camisa. El gakuran se lo pondría al irse. Fue hasta la cocina se hizo el desayuno, comió tranquilo, lavó los platos, agarró su mochila, se puso el saco y salió de su departamento. Notando las nubes grises que indicaban una posible lluvia, caminó a paso despreocupado, había tiempo para llegar a Seirin. El día estaba húmedo y algo ventoso, había personas con abrigos. Poco a poco se iba acercando a la institución, dos cuadras más y llegaba. Siguió caminando tranquilo hasta que algo le cayó en la nariz, la sintió con la mano, era agua. Justo cuando miro hacia arriba comenzó a llover, buscó con la vista donde esconderse hasta encontrar en techo en un kiosco, corrió hasta él.

—Mierda, tendría que haber traído un paraguas...—se quejó, mientras sentía la ropa mojada—¿Qué hago? Falta para que sea hora pero no quiero llegar con la ropa mojada...—suspiró—Odio la primavera.—

Agarró su mochila y la utilizó como paraguas hasta llegar al colegio, caminó por la puertas de vidrió hasta donde guardaban los zapatos, abrió su casillero, los sacó y se dirigió al gimnasio.

—Estoy todo mojado.—se quejó—Menos mal que tengo ropa en el gimnasio...—

Abrió las puertas del lugar, estaba casi vacío, sólo había una persona ahí. Riko estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, leyendo y escribiendo cosas en su carpeta. Levantó la vista al verlo entrar.

—¡Kagami-kun!—lo saludó—Es la primera vez que llegas tan temprano.—

—Si...este...—el chico no sabía que responderle.

—Veo que llueve, ¿eh?—rió—Andá a cambiarte, ¡Falta que te enfermes!—le ordenó.

—¡Ahora mismo!—cayó en la rutina de siempre.

Entró al vestidor, fue hasta su casillero y lo abrió. Se sacó el gakuran, la camisa, estaba sacándose la camiseta cuando algo volvió a su mente. Los labios mordidos de la chica que estaba en la otra habitación. "¡La puta madre que me parió!" pensó mientras agarraba una remera seca y se la ponía. "No creo que esto esté bien, ella no me gusta... ¿Por qué me jode esto ahora?" rezongó. "No es mi tipo, ella no es mi tipo. Es mi entrenadora, ¡No puedo!¡Me niego a que me guste la mina que se pasa horas gritándome y haciéndome entrenar hasta estar a punto de morir!¡Aunque sea para tirármela!" Agarró unos pantalones cortos y se los puso. "Encima no tiene nada de _Sex-appeal._" Finalizó en inglés, ya acostumbrado al otro idioma. Las piernas de la chica volvieron a su mente. "Aunque tiene lindas piernas..." Cedió. Pensó en el cuerpo de la chica. "Se le vé la piel del cuello." Guardó la ropa mojada en una bolsa. "¿Será suave?" divagó. "No, no, no, no, no. ¡No!" Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. "Simplemente no. Ni siquiera es amable, siempre diciéndome 'Bakagami' esto, 'Bakagami' aquello. ¿No puede ser un poquito más femenina? ¿Más...no sé? ¿Dulce...?" _¡Dios, no era un buen día!_

—Mejor me apuro.—sintió un poco de frió—Seguro que cuando empiece a correr se me pasa...—salió del vestidor y se dirigió a la cancha. Observó que la chica estaba de espaldas a él. Estaba sola. Miró su cuello. "Se vé suave." Negó con la cabeza, seguir pensando en ello no era bueno.

—Entrenadora.—la llamó mientras caminaba hacia ella. La castaña se dio vuelta y lo miró.

—¿Qué pasa Kagami-kun?—

—Voy a comenzar mi entrenamiento ahora porque necesito irme antes, tengo que barrer mi aula.—se explicó.

—Okay.—Le respondió para después dudar—Kagami-kun, ya sé que esto no tiene que ver con el entrenamiento, pero, ¿me enseñarías a cocinar mejor?—

—...—el chico alzó una ceja en señal de confusión mezclada con cinismo.

—_Okay_...Necesito que me ayudes a cocinar bien.—cedió—Normal. Necesito que me ayudes a cocinar de forma normal.—finalizó con pesar.

—Bueno...—cedió—¿Pero cuando?—

—¿Hoy podés?—dudó—Digo, no hay problema si no se puede, no tengo apuro...—

—Hoy puedo.—"Mientras más rápido aprenda mejor, no quiero morir en los campamentos."—¿Entonces la espero después de clase y nos vamos a mi casa?—Era un loft pero quien cuenta...

—Okay.—ella le sonrió.

—Bueno, mejor empiezo a correr.—comenzó a trotar dentro del gimnasio. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue adquiriendo temperatura, ya casi no sentía el frío de la mañana. El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente hasta la hora de clases.

Kagami suspiró del cansancio, el entrenamiento no fue fácil, nunca lo era. Posó una mano en la nuca, le dolía un poco el cuello y el frió de esta mañana había vuelto a atacarlo. Estaba sentado en su banco en la parte posterior del aula con Kuroko detrás de él. El profesor hablaba pero el pelirrojo no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Respiró hondo. "¿Hasta cuándo va se esto? No quiero tener que pensar sobre ella así..." Se movió en su asiento. "Encima ni siquiera la quiero, solo me la quiero tirar...Ella, no se merece eso..." Pausó. "Por muy _ella_ que sea..." La chica era medio hartante, pero Kagami la respetaba y sabía que todos merecían tener a alguien que los quisieran, Alex se había empeñado en hacerle entender (muy a su pesar—el de él, porque el romance no era de su interés, ni nunca lo fué—), de que todos tienen derecho a que los quieran de esa forma y que las muestras de afecto van junto con eso. Claro, a menos que ambas partes estuvieran de acuerdo con una relación física solamente. "Lo que siento es..." ¿Cómo le había dicho Alex que se llamaba? Pensó detenidamente, recordando sus últimos años en Estados Unidos. "¿Deseo? No era algo por ahí..." Cerró los ojos. "Lujuria. Esa era la palabra." ¡Dios que mal sonaba la palabra! Dejaba un tinte amargo en la boca y sonaba a bíblica. Definitivamente a bíblica. Abrió los ojos y observó el reloj de la pared, faltaba un minuto para irse a entrenar. Guardó todo en su mochila, el timbre sonó, le dijo a Kuroko que lo esperaría en el gimnasio. Caminó hacia el lugar, llegó y saludo al resto del equipo, se cambió y comenzó su actividad sin más. Los segundos se hicieron minutos, los minutos horas y entre el ruido de pelotas rebotando, respiración agitada, jadeos y la voz femenina de la entrenadora, se hizo hora de irse. Se cambiaron e intercambiaron saludos entre ellos. Los primeros en irse fueron el resto de los de primer año, luego Koganei, Mitobe, Tsuchida e Izuki. Finalmente quedaron el pelirrojo, el número siete y el capitán. Hyūga miró a Kagami.

—¿Todavía no te fuiste?—le inquirió.

—La entrenadora me pidió que me quedase.—

—¿Por qué?—se oyó la voz del castaño.

—Quiere que le ayude a cocinar.—

—...—el pelinegro lo miró detenidamente—Bueno, te lo encargo, porque no quiero tener que sufrir lo del verano otra vez...—sonrió con amargura. Kiyoshi asintió.

—¡Vámonos Hyūga! Quiero pasar por Maji Burger.—

—Ok, vamos...—dijo el número cuatro.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que la chica apreció en la cancha, había salido de los vestidores, Kagami se negó a ir a ver, prefería esperar, no fuese que otro incidente de aquellos pasase. Riko iba con la mochila al hombro le sonrió relajadamente para luego hablarle.

—Vamos Kagami-kun.—

—Vamos.—

Hicieron silencio por unos segundos.

—Entonces...—el chico quiso comenzar una conversación cuando salían del gimnasio—¿Ya sabe que quiere cocinar?—Pasaron por la puerta, esperó a que cerrara con llave. El clima había cambiado, estaba más frío, volvió a sentirse como en la mañana.

—¡Ah!—dijo en señal de sorpresa—Estaba pensando en una sopa de verduras, algo nutritivo, papá está algo refriado y quiero hacer algo que sirva...—

—Bueno, pero primero,—la miró a los ojos—necesito que me prometa algo.—

—¿Qué? Si es por el entrenamiento, no zafás de eso.—

—¡No! No es eso.—

—¿Qué es entonces?—

—Prométame que va a seguir todas mis instrucciones y que no va a usar suplementos por ninguna razón.—

—¡Pero los suplementos ayudan al des-—se quejó pero él la interrumpió.

—Por ninguna razón, nunca.—

—¡Bien! Prometo que no voy a usar suplementos en ninguna ocasión y que voy a seguir tus órdenes sin importar cuales sean.—gruñó al terminar de hablar.

Llegaron a la puerta del colegio y se disponían a cruzarla.

—Hay un supermercado cerca de mi casa, mejor compremos todo ahí.—dijo el chico mientras empezaba a caminar como de costumbre a su casa, sin prestar atención a la castaña.

—Kagami-kun, ¡Caminá más despacio!—le dijo la chica que se había quedado atrás—¡Acordate que tenés piernas más largas y caminás mas rápido!—

—Perdone.—se disculpó. Era cierto, la chica era bajita y a su lado se notaba más todavía. Caminaron un largo rato hasta llegar a un supermercado.

—Es acá.—le comentó a la chica—Entremos.—

—Okay.—Esperaron que las puertas mecánicas se abrieran y caminaron hasta buscar un canasto. La chica agarró el canasto vacío sin pensarlo dos veces y siguió al chico por los pasillos. El pelirrojo iba poniendo ingredientes entre otras cosas en el canasto. Varias verduras, carne, pollo, pescado, frutas y algunas cosas dulces. El canasto cada vez iba pesando más y más, pero a la chica no le importaba, no tenia problema para cargar cosas, se acercó a una góndola y buscó una caja de galletitas dulces. Kagami miró a un costado de donde estaban parados, había un par de ancianas que lo miraban mal y hablaban entre ellas.

—¡Que poco caballeroso!—oyó decir a una.

—Los jóvenes de hoy en día...—comentó la otra con desdén.

Kagami observó a la chica llevar el canasto lleno de cosas mientras agarraba la caja, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había ofrecido llevarlo él mismo, si Hyūga se enteraba le iba a dar un sermón. O peor, la entrenadora se iba enojar y a gritonearle. Extrañamente no se había quejado en todo el recorrido. No queriendo dejar su destino a la suerte, decidió actuar.

—Entrenadora, yo llevo el canasto.—le dijo. La chica lo miró extrañado.

—No hay problema, Kagami-kun, yo puedo llevarlo tranquilamente. No me es pesado.—le respondió calmadamente, sin ningún dejo de malicie, enojo o reto.

—Pero es mejor que yo lo llev-—

—Estoy bien, en serio.—lo interrumpió. Le iba a reprochar cuando oyó el cuchicheo de las viejas otra vez.

—¡Que poco femenina!—

—Que señorita tan maleducada, nunca llegará a ser una dama...—

—Mucho menos a tener marido.—

—¡Encima vió como lleva la pollera!—

—¡Tan corta!—

—Ya le van a dar su merecido...—el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos. Esa conversación no le estaba gustando para nada.

—Después lloran cuando las violan...—

—Se visten como prostitutas. ¿Qué esperan? ¿Qué no las violen? Si se visten así...—Las personas paradas cerca de las mujeres estaban empezando a sentirse incomodas y las miraban con asco. Hasta los empleados estaban empezando a hartarse.

—Llamando la atención de esa forma. Las chicas de hoy son cada día más deplorables.—hablaban cada vez más alto.

—Seguro que se queda a dormir con su novio. ¿Ve todo lo que están comprando?—

—Esta juventud tan promiscua...—

—Usted lo ha dicho...—

—Igual, el novio que se eligió...—

—La cara de delincuente que tiene...—Kagami se estaba enojando cada vez más.

—¡Esas cejas son horribles!—

—No creo que sea el novio, debe ser un cliente.—

—Seguramente.—

—Ya van a ver cuando de hoy a nueve meses sufran las consecuencias.—

—Bueno, ella, él se vá a borrar del tema.—Kagami con lo enojado que se había puesto, estaba a punto de interrumpirlas, cuando la chica, que seguía viendo las cajas, sin mirar habló en voz alta:

—¡Uy! ¡Como habla la gente por hablar...!—las mujeres la miraron con odio—¿Qué?—les preguntó mientras sonreía y las observaba—Tres podemos jugar el mismo juego.—con bolso y canasto en mano comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban las viejas—Señoras, aunque hablen mal de mí no les vá a devolver su juventud perdida, tampoco el horrible trabajo de manicura en las manos y el de tintura que tienen en ese nido de ave carroñera al que le dicen pelo...¡Esperen! ¡Ya sé! ¡Son pelucas! Es muy obvio, se nota que son falsas...—ambas mujeres estaban empezando a enrojecerse de la ira. Kagami observaba en shock.

—¡Pendeja inculta!¡Respetá a tus mayores!¿O la puta de tu madre no te enseño eso siquiera?—escupió veneno una de ellas. Los ojos de la chica se tornaron peligrosos. La otra mujer abrió la boca para hablar cuando:

—No se meta con mi madre si sabe lo que le conviene.—el odio que se oía en la voz de la chica era muy evidente. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico. Nunca la había visto enojada de esa forma.

—¿Qué? Si es la verdad, una chica tan estúpida y promiscua como vos, no puede venir de una mujer decente.—se burló.

—Les recuerdo que este lugar tiene cámaras y está lleno de gente, si hago una denuncia contra ustedes por difamación a mi persona, ambas van a salir perdiendo.—dijo con el celular en mano, aparentemente había estado grabando la conversación desde hace rato. "¿Cuando lo saco de su bolso?" Se preguntaba el número diez.

—¡No tenés nada que lo demuestre!—chilló una. Riko apretó un botón de su celular y se oyó claramente la conversación grabada, desde el principio cuando dijeron que el pelirrojo era poco caballeroso—Así que les recomiendo que paguen sus cosas y se esfumen inmediatamente de este lugar, porque no voy a dejar que nadie me pase por encima, sea gente de mi edad, más chica, más grande o incluso el dios en que no creo.—les sonrió burlonamente y las miró intensamente a los ojos. De mala gana las señoras fueron hasta una caja que estaba desocupada, la cajera les cobraba mientras les sonreía falsamente y las miraba con odio. El supermercado era pequeño por lo que mucha gente, incluyendo a los empleados oyó la conversación de las mujeres. Se fueron en silencio. La batalla estaba perdida para ellas. Riko soltó un suspiro, dio media vuelta y camino hacia él todavía sorprendido número diez. Le sonrió al chico.

—Vamos Kagami-kun, se nos hace tarde.—

—Si va-vamos...—tartamudeó el jugador.

—¿Hace falta algo más?—

—No, no hace falta más nada.—

—Bueno vamos a la caja.—comenzó a caminar hacia una caja vacía. La cajera les sonrió genuinamente mientras Riko apoyaba el canasto en la cinta transportadora, sacaba los objetos que tenía adentro y los esparcía por la superficie en movimiento. Abrió su bolso y saco su billetera, de ella produjo una tarjeta. La cajera le dijo el monto de la compra y Riko le paso la tarjeta para realizar la operación. Firmó el recibo y guardo la tarjeta junto con el monedero. Caminó con el chico detrás de ella hasta las bolsas y comenzó a agarrar algunas, las que sobraron fueron para Kagami.

—¡Gracias por su compra!—le dijo la cajera alegremente.

Salieron del supermercado, caminaron un tramo, cuando se largó a llover fuertemente.

—¡La puta madre...!—los insultos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Qué mala suerte que tengo hoy!—

—¡Ahí hay un techo!—dijo el chico señalando la parada de colectivo.

—¡Vamos!—se refugiaron de la lluvia, pero ya se había mojada completamente.

El chico la miró de arriba a abajo, empapada por la lluvia con bolsas en las manos y la mochila del colegio, estaba temblando. Si se enfermaba estando con él, el resto lo iba a matar, más el padre neuróticamente sobre protector que era Aida Kagetora. No era buen negocio para él. Pasó todas las bolsas a una mano y de su morral, sacó la campera del equipo y la puso sobre la cabeza de la chica, cubriéndola como una capa. La chica lo miró sorprendido.

—No hace falta que me des tu campe-—

—Si te enfermas estando conmigo el resto me asesina.—la interrumpió—Vamos, si corremos, hacemos la media cuadra que falta.—hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que los siguiera. Ella asintió.

—Okay.—Comenzaron a correr, llegaron hasta un edificio, donde se escondieron de la lluvia en su umbral, Kagami sacó una llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta de la planta baja. Lo siguió hasta los ascensores, el chico presionó el botón para llamar a uno, esperaron unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y subieron, Kagami fijó como destino el último piso, y esperaron mientras la maquina hacia su trabajo. Con un ruido las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y fueron hasta la única puerta ubicada en todo el piso: el Penthouse. Nunca se supo como la familia de Kagami era capaz de pagar un Penthouse. Abrió la puerta y caminaron hasta el desnivel del lugar y se sacaron sus zapatos mojados.

—Aquí tiene.—dijo Kagami mientras le pasa un par de pantuflas, él ya tenía puesta las propias—No se preocupe si se humedecen, no importa.—Subió el escalón y comenzó a adentrarse en su casa.

—Gracias.—se cambió de calzado, sacándose las medias para humedecer las pantuflas lo menos posible. Lo siguió hasta la cocina/living. Dejaron las bolsas en la mesada de la cocina. La ropa mojada le comenzaba a molestar a ambos. Miró a la chica, quién le devolvió la mirada algo confusa.

—Será mejor que nos bañemos.—dijo el pelirrojo algo avergonzado—¿Quiere ir primero?—

—No, mejor andá vos primero, así veo que tan mojadas están las cosas dentro de mi bolso.—contestó mientras colocaba su bolso sobre la mesa y lo abría, el chico la observó unos segundos.

—En serio Kagami-kun, bañate vos primero.—

—Bien.—suspiró—Ya vuelvo.—

Kagami caminó hasta su dormitorio y buscó ropa limpia para cambiarse, luego se dirigió a paso rápido al baño. La ropa mojada lo estaba hartando. Entró y cerró la puerta con llave, llegó hasta la ducha, abrió el agua caliente, se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo, dejó su anillo en la repisa del baño y se metió debajo del agua.

—Aaaahhhh...—exhaló, el agua caliente lo hizo sentir mejor—Así está mejor...—pasó las manos por el pelo. Agarró el jabón de la jabonera y comenzó a frotarse en los brazos, la espalda y el pecho. Poco a poco agua jabonosa recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo y con ella el calor perdido volvía a él. Dejó el jabón y agarró el shampoo, abrió la tapa, y volcó un poco del líquido blanco en su mano izquierda. Puso la botella en la repisa de la ducha y comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo. El detergente olía a canela y coco, no era muy varonil según Alex, pero a él le recordaba los veranos en Los Ángeles. Masajeó su pelo distraídamente por unos minutos disfrutando de la sensación de placer que le otorgaba el agua caliente al dar con su cuerpo. Poco a poco el jabón se fue yendo y el shampoo cayendo por las puntas de sus mechones rojos. Se sacó el pelo que tenia pegado en los ojos, moviéndolo hacia un costado. Comenzó a enjuagar su pelo hasta que lo sintió completamente limpió del detergente, cerró el agua y salió de la ducha. Agarró la toalla del perchero y comenzó a secarse. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente seco comenzó a vestirse. Dejo la toalla colgada de su cuello, caminó hasta el living donde estaba la chica.

—Entrenadora, el baño está listo.—miró a la chica que buscaba en su bolso.

—¿Ah? Si, ya voy.—levantó la vista—Suerte que no se mojaron mis libros...—caminó al lado de él hasta el baño y cerró la puerta.

—Mejor reviso los míos...—se acercó a su mochila y la abrió, todo parecía en perfecto estado. Sacó su billetera y la dejó sobre la repisa de caño—Quizás deba hacer algo caliente para tomar...—Miró a la cocina, se acercó hasta donde guardaba las tazas y agarró dos. Abrió la gaveta donde guardaba el té y sacón un par de saquitos, llenó las tazas de agua rápidamente (_no vaya ser que a la chica le saliese agua caliente solamente y se quemase, porque la que le esperaba si eso pasaba_) las puso en el microondas por unos minutos y cuando el sonido del aparato indico que el tiempo había llegado a su fin, las retiró del mismo, les colocó los saquitos y las dejó reposar un momento. Estaba por buscar algo dulce para comer de lo que habían comprado cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—Este...¿Kagami-kun?—alzó la vista de las bolsas. Ahí parada en su metro cincuenta y seis estaba la entrenadora vistiendo solo una toalla. _Solo. Una. Toalla_. Cabello húmedo, un poco pegado a la cara y mejillas rojas debido al vapor del baño. El shock del chico no se hizo esperar, estaba por reprocharle el comportamiento. _¿Ahora ella se iba a comportar como Alex? ¿Qué tenían todas sus mentoras/entrenadoras que siempre alguna locura tenían?_

—¿Me prestás una remera?—le pidió. Ante eso el chico se dio cuenta de que ella no tenia ropa extra y el no le había ofrecido nada con que cambiarse—Tengo unos pantalones cortos de gimnasia en mi bolso, pero nada para arriba...—finalizó. Al número diez le llevó unos segundos procesar el pedido hasta que reaccionó.

—¡Cla-claro!—tartamudeó—Disculpe, ya le traigo algo.—pasó a un costado de ella para llegar a su pieza.

Entró y abrió un cajón de la cómoda, buscó una remera de color negro y salió. Cuando entró al pasillo, la vió, seguía parada en la misma posición, de espaldas a él. Se detuvo un momento. Su piel todavía estaba algo colorada, las piernas se veían más largas que de costumbre, la toalla apenas cubría su parte inferior. También se veían sus hombros y cuello, gotas caían de su pelo, bajaban por un tramo de piel pasando por sus hombros y se perdían en la tela. Sintió la boca seca, pasó la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos. "¿Qué será besarla ahí?" El chico se sorprendió así mismo con ese pensamiento fugaz. Fijó la mirada en sus piernas, algunas gotas de agua las recorrían como si fuesen los dedos de un amante. Pocas, pero era como si supieran a donde ir, por donde pasar para que las piernas de la chica se viesen irresistibles al tacto. Quería tocarlas. _Mierda, todo se estaba yendo al carajo. _"Basta" pensó mientras suspiraba y comenzaba a caminar hasta la chica. Se paró frente a ella y le dio la remera mangas largas.

—Gracias.—la castaña acepto la prenda de vestir, fue hasta su bolso y de él produjo una pantalón corto, el negro de educación física. Se dio vuelta para seguir viaje hasta el baño. Al caminar vió detalladamente el movimiento de sus caderas, eran redondas, perfectas para poner sus manos en ellas, se imaginó las suyas chocando contra las de ella y haciéndola gemir de placer. ¿La entrenadora gritaría su nombre (el de él) al hacerlo? ¿Le gustaría? ¿Cómo se sentiría estar dentro de ella? Kagami se sonrojo a medida que sus pensamientos escalaban. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No puedo pensar así." Se reprochó. "A este paso me voy a tener que bañar de vuelta y con agua fría." Negó con la cabeza. Mejor no pensar demasiado en ello. Aunque sus sentimientos por ella fueran los de siempre y solo quisiese acostarse con ella puramente por deseo, no le iba a tocar ni un pelo a la chica. Por muchas ganas que tuviese, hasta que ella no diera el sí, cosa que dudaba porque él nunca le iba pedir algo tan descarado como tener sexo con él porque sí y la chica tendría que estar drogada para caerle con una proposición de ese tipo. "Van a ser duchas frías hasta que esto se me pase..." Pensó resignado. Alex había sido muy insistente cuando le dio 'la charla'. Frunció el ceño al acordarse. Eso fue una experiencia traumática. La charla sobre sexualidad fue espantosa, y Alex se aseguró especialmente que fuese traumática para él y Tatsuya. Especialmente cuando hizo hincapié en el ciclo menstrual de la mujer, en la protección contra las enfermedades venéreas y el sexo consensual. Especialmente lo último, Kagami no era tan tonto como para obligar a una chica a hacerlo si no quería, pero Alex prometió seriamente que si lo hacía, lo iba a castrar, a cortar su cabeza y ponerla en un pico. _Lo peor es que Alex siempre cumplía con su palabra._ Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalada ante la memoria.

Giró la cabeza hacia la cocina y observó las tazas. "Seguro que el Té esta helado..." fue hasta la mesada y sintió los objetos. Habían perdido calor. Los colocó de nuevo en el microondas y en unos segundos estuvieron listos.

—Ahh...—exhaló Riko—¡Me siento mucho mejor!¡Gracias por dejarme usar tu baño!—Kagami oyó detrás de si mientras sacaba las tazas del electrodoméstico.

—De nada, entrenadora.—le respondió mitras daba vuelta y salía de la cocina. Caminó hasta ella y le entregó la taza—Con cuidado, está muy caliente.—La observó de arriba abajo. La remera que le prestó era muy grande para el pequeño cuerpo de la chica. La envolvía completamente, le quedaba suelta y se arrugaba. El largo de la misma le llegaba a las rodillas. El cuello le quedaba muy grande por lo que se veían gran parte de sus hombros y hasta el comienzo de la curva de sus senos. Parpadeó confuso. ¿Sus senos...? Ahí se dio cuenta. "¡No está usando corpiño!" pensó alerta. "Debe estar mojado con el resto de la ropa." Tendría que tener cuidado de no verle el pecho (otra vez) sin querer. ¡No era su culpa de ser alto y ella bajita! ¡Tenía que mirar hacia abajo si o si para verla!

Aparte de ese pequeño detalle, la chica se veía adorable en su remera. Kagami sintió algo en estómago, era como una sensación de pertenencia, como si al llevar su ropa, ella se volviese suya. Quizás era un pensamiento tonto. La sensación cambió: su estómago dió un vuelco y su pecho se sintió tibio, como si algo lo calentase. Antes de darse cuenta que lo había hecho, le sonrió con ternura. Su expresión era una de relajación, se sentía cómodo al estar con ella. Pero a la misma vez, le generaba cierto discomfort: las ganas de alzarla, llevarla hasta su cama y hacerle de todo, que combatían contra la culpa de pensar así de una persona a la que realmente respetaba. Era extraño.

-LPDKT-

Riko lo miró extrañada, Kagami no era alguien que sonreía muy seguido y su sonrisa habitual no era como esa. Esta era más suave, casi se atrevía a decir que rozaba la ternura.

—¿Comemos algo?—le preguntó al chico.

-LPDKT-

—Sí, claro.—salió de su trance y fue hasta la cocina. Busco la caja de galletitas dulces que había comprado en el supermercado, la abrió y las puso en un plato—Siéntese, comemos algo y comenzamos a cocinar.—finalizo mientras caminaba hasta la mesa y se sentó del lado opuesto a ella.

—Kagami-kun, ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de ayer?—le inquirió la chica buscando iniciar conversación con él. No hablaban mucho, si no era de basket. Incluso de eso hablaban poco, el escuchaba las instrucciones de la chica y nada más.

—Uhg...—gimió recordando su rendimiento. La chica entrecerró los ojos en señal de reproche.

—¿No tenias el lápiz de Midorima-kun?—le reprochó—¡¿Cómo te puede ir mal usándolo?!—

—Me niego a deberle favores a Midorima.—dijo, no queriendo explicar que lo había perdido.

—¡Ponete a actuar de forma orgullosa cuando puedas aprobar todos tus exámenes!—

—Es que son tan difíciles y son cosas tan inútiles...—rezongó.

—¡No te quejes!¡Necesitas aprobar si querés poder jugar!—lo retó—¡Cualquiera puede jugar pero los idiotas no ganan!

—...—suspiró—Ya se, ya se...—apoyó el mentón en una mano mientras que con la otra agrava la manija de la taza—Si es tan inteligente, ¿Cómo es que esta en segundo lugar y no en primero?—Ese comentario se oyó mal hasta en los oídos del mismo Kagami.

—¡Te voy a matar!¡Y no me faltes el respeto!—suspiró y bajó la vista a la superficie de la mesa—...e...i...a...o...ti...a...—murmuró muy rápidamente.

—¿Eh? No le entendí.—

—¡Dije que es por Economía Domestica!—suspiró resignada. Tomó un sorbo de su te mientras el chico la observaba atentamente.

—...—el número diez se aguantó la risa.

—¡No te rías!—

—Jajaja-¡Perdóneme!—le rogó falsamente—Es que es divertido ver que tiene problemas con algo tan simple como E.D...—terminó su té, las galletitas habían desaparecido durante la conversación.

—...—Se limitó a terminar su té de un solo trago. Kagami se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa, llevó todo a la cocina y puso las cosas en la pileta para ser lavadas. Abrió un gabinete de dónde sacó dos delantales: se puso uno y le dio el otro a Riko que estaba parada detrás de él. Abrió el agua fría y comenzó a lavar la vajilla. El frió del liquido hizo contacto con su piel haciendo que le diera escalofríos en la espalda. Lavó las cosas y las puso a secar. Se dio vuelta y miró a la entrenadora.

—¿Comenzamos?—le preguntó.

—¡Sí!—fue la respuesta entusiasta de la joven.

Comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas con la ayuda de la castaña, juntos terminaron en poco tiempo. Dejaron algunas verduras, el resto de ellas junto con la fruta y las carnes fueron a la heladera. Se pusieron manos a la obra. Kagami sacó una olla mediana, la llenó con agua, la puso al fuego y le echó sal.

—Entrenadora, ¿Podría buscar las tablas?—dijo señalando una gaveta superior para luego darse vuelta y comenzar a lavar la verdura en la pileta. Concentrado en lavar los ingredientes no se dio cuenta que la chica tenía problemas para llegar a las tablas, ni siquiera podía abrir la gaveta. Se dio vuelta para ver que ocurría y se encontró a la chica en punta de pie tratando de llegar en vano a las repisas superiores. Sonrió, ella se veía adorable, no como la chica que todos los días les daba miedo hacer enojar. Sin pensarlo, caminó hasta ella, entró a su espacio personal pero no la tocó de ninguna forma, en vez de eso, su mano pasó por encima de ella hasta fácilmente llegar a buscar el objeto. La chica alzó la vista y lo miró sorprendida.

—Perdone, no pensé que no fuese a llegar.—se disculpó sinceramente, ni se habían movido de posición.

—Okay.—le contestó ella de forma inocente, sin saber las implicaciones de la posición en la que estaban parados.

—No hay problema.—Kagami le respondió con el mismo tonó de siempre, ni siquiera él sabía que había querido intentar demostrar haciendo lo que hizo. "No lo pensé." Volvió a su lugar. "¿A qué quería llegar con esa jugada? ¿A que me tomara como hombre?" Siguió lavando verduras. "Si ya lo hace, sólo que no como posible novio..." Frunció el ceño. "No la amo. ¿Para qué quiero ser su novio?" Razonó—¿Puede poner estas cosas en la olla a hervir?—la chica hizo lo pedido. "¿Hay palabra para lo que quiero ser? Tampoco quiero que por ser hombre piense que me voy a aprovechar de ella ni nada..." La cosa estaba complicada. Pusieron las verduras a hervir.

—Kagami-kun, ¿Pasa algo? Te noto distante.—comentó ella.

—¿Ah? No, no es eso...—frunció el ceño—Estoy preocupado porque no para de llover y cada vez es más fuerte.—miró por la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón.

—¿Ponemos el noticiero a ver que dicen?—

—Sí, va a ser lo mejor.—

—¿Dónde está el control?—

—Está en el mueble del lado izquierdo de la pantalla.—

—Ya lo encontré.—dijo la chica con el objeto en mano—¿Cuál es el botón en este?—observó los botones del control.

—El azul, arriba a la izquierda.—

—Ok.—lo apretó y la tele se prendió—Veamos...Canal nueve...—dijo apretando el botón con el número.

—_...les informamos a nuestros televidentes que la tormenta va cada vez en aumento, siendo las lluvias más fuertes y los vientos alcanzan una velocidad de 98 km/h transformando esta tormenta en un temporal duro. Se les pide a los ciudadanos que no salgan de sus casas por ningún motivo, es posible que el viento ocasione daños en la infraestructura de la cuidad y los arboles se rompan completamente o parcialmente. La tormenta está prevista para durar hasta la tarde de mañana, por lo que no habrá clases en ninguna institución educativa y no abrirán los negocios ni instituciones públicas. Recuerden mantener a mano un generador de energía o velas por si ocurre un corte eléctrico. En otras noticias..._—continuó la mujer del noticiero. Riko bajó el volumen de la televisión.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?—habló la chica—¡No voy a poder irme!—

—Puede quedarse acá. Yo duermo en el sillón.—

—¿En serio?¿Puedo?—dudó por lo que el pelirrojo asintió—¡Como te voy a hacer dormir en el sillón, no entrás!—le reprochó—Yo duermo en el sillón, tengo lugar de sobra.—

—No.—se hizo oír el chico, a lo que ella arqueo las cejas en señal de duda—Mi casa, mis reglas.—finalizó.

—...—honestamente estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que Kagami le jugaba una así—Okay.—por ahora cedería, ya iba a pelearla antes de ir a dormir. Sacó el celular del bolso y le mando un mensaje a su padre avisando que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de una amiga. _Si él se enteraba que la amiga era Kagami, adiós al chico._

Kagami agarro un cuchillo y comenzó a pelar velozmente las verduras, al terminar se volvió hacia Riko.

—La verduras están listas, cortémoslas.—dijo el pelirrojo. La chica volvió a la cocina y se paró a su lado—Bien, ahora, para poder picar las verduras tenés que agarrar al cuchillo de esta forma y cortar así, manteniendo el pulso.—realizó la acción can naturalidad y luego le gesticulo con las manos para que ella lo hiciera. La chica se posiciono en frente de la tabla y tarto de agarrar el cuchillo de la misma forma pero se encontró que no podía hacerlo. Un par de manos salieron detrás de ella y envolvieron las pequeñas de la chica dándole calor, la voz de Kagami salió de arriba, suave, sin los gritos que profería diariamente, era profunda y transmitía seguridad:

—Lo está haciendo mal.—prácticamente le decía al oído—Mueva este dedo más hacia abajo, y este otro hacia atrás.—Le hablaba sin perder el tono formal que usaba siempre con ella. O trataba. Sus manos movían los dedos finos de la chica—Bien, así, ahora probemos el movimiento.—Alzó su mano y con ella, la de Riko. La ayudó a realizar el movimiento que cortaría la zanahoria que estaba en la tabla, para luego retirar sus manos de las de ella.

—¿Así?—lo imitó.

—Correcto.—la felicitó.

—Bien, ¿ahora sigo con el zapallo?—

—Sí, son muchas verduras por eso voy a ayudar.—agarró una cuchilla y comenzó a picar verduras fácilmente, en poco tiempo había terminado la mayoría, mientras Riko seguía en su segunda zanahoria. Kagami era todo un as en la cocina. Una vez terminado de picar las cosas las volvieron a poner en la olla.

—Ahora esperamos un rato más revolvemos y está lista.—al terminar de hablar el pelirrojo estornudó. Una vez, dos veces, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces. La chica se acerco a él.

—Kagami-kun, agáchate.—él cumplió con la orden y ella puso la mano en su cabello—¡Lo sabía! ¡Bakagami!¡Todavía tenés el pelo mojado!¡¿No te lo secaste?!—

—¿Uh...?¡Ah! Mi pelo...no nunca me lo seco...—

—¡Con razón estabas estornudando!¡Te estás resfriando!—

—No me he resfriado nunca por tener el pelo mojado.—

—Te estás resfriando.—posó su mano en la frente del chico—¡Tenés la frente caliente!—

—Pero yo me siento bien, quizás esta equivocada.—

—No me llores mañana.—suspiró cansada—Ahora a comer.—Buscaron los platos y los pusieron en la mesa, junto con el resto de la vajilla y los cubiertos. Kagami sirvió un plato de sopa para cada uno. Se sentaron a comer mientras escuchaban las noticias.

—Mañana es viernes...—comentó Riko.

—Si...—

—Tenés suerte, si te enfermás vas a poder descansar tranquilamente.—

—No me voy a enfermar.—

—Si vos decís...—finalizó la chica.

—...—era una batalla perdida. Era algo molesta, pero verla preocuparse por él, en cierta forma le agradaba. Cenaron tranquilamente, una vez terminada la comida, Riko lavó los platos.

—Bueno Kagami-kun, me dijiste que tenías problemas para estudiar, vení que te ayudo.—hizo un gesto para que el chico se sentase a su lado—Ya sé que no querés estudiar ahora, pero más rápido empezamos, mas rápido terminamos.—

—Bien.—se resigno el leonino. Fue hasta su cuarto a buscar su mochila con los libros. Cuando volvió Riko estaba sentada en el mismo lugar de antes, pero con su bolso a un costado y estaba sacando uno de los apuntes que hacía para él. Caminó hasta ahí y se sentó, dejo los libros sobre la mesa.

—¿Por dónde comenzamos?—

—Matemáticas...—

—Bueno.—dijo abriendo su cuadernillo—a ver lo que te han dado en clase.—le pidió que le mostrara los visto ese día, el chico obedeció. Escaneó la hoja rápidamente—¡Ajá! Acá veo el problema.—apoyó el libro en la mesa—dame un lápiz,—el chico le dio el suyo—acá primero haces esto,—dijo haciendo un circulo a la cuenta—cuando tenés que hacer esto.—señaló. El chico miró el libro.

—Ahora entiendo, gracias.—

—Y este es así, y en este no te olvides de multiplicar, en este te comiste la división, en este te equivocaste en el resultado.—dijo marcando todas las cosas que dijo.

—Ajá, así es más fácil de hacer...—comentó el pelirrojo mientras corregía los ejercicios erróneos. Quizás la entrenadora no tenía tan mal carácter, no le había gritado por haberse equivocado un par de veces. Siguieron estudiando hasta que se hizo tarde y comenzaron a bostezar. Riko estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba. Kagami había corregido todos los ejercicios que había hecho mal. La vió hacerlo varias veces por lo que decidió que el día había terminado para ambos.

Fue a preparar su cama para ella, cuando volvió la encontró dormida sobre la mesa. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, se oía una respiración rítmica. El chico suspiró.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con vos?—la levanto en brazos y la llevo a su cama. La posó sobre el mueble, la tapó y buscó su pijama y se dirigió a la puerta para irse a buscar una colcha. Encontró una en un placar y se dirigió al living, al llegar se cambió de ropa y se acostó. "Ha sido un día extraño..." Pensó mientras comenzaba a dormirse.

—Mañana va a ser mejor...—murmuró hasta que el sueño lo venció.

* * *

**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, ¿No? este capitulo me llevó más tiempo... ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Kagami me puede haber quedado un poco Ooc, lo estoy dudando, necesito que me digan uds. si es así. Con Riko tambien, diganme si sienten que algún personaje esta muy Ooc, pero tengan en cuenta que como la mayoria nunca los han mostrado enamorados, es medio dificil saber como actuarian...**

**Besos. **


End file.
